Whatever Happened to Maximum Ride?
by Chaplain Lemartes
Summary: MR,DW,LotR,Sonic Crossover. Not as bad as it sounds. Max and Fang are catapulted into two different universes, and with the world ripped apart, the rest of the Flock and The Doctor trapped in the medusa cascade, anything can happen. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Name: **Whatever Happened To Maximum Ride?

**Crossover(s): **Maximum Ride, Lord of the Rings, Sonic the Hedgehog and Doctor Who

**Summary**: Max, abandoned from her flock is somewhere else. Somewhere where Trees talk and an evil eye watches over all. Fang is also trapped, but in a weird arena where everybody seems to be the size of a Hedgehog, and is under attack by a man shaped like an egg. The Rest of the flock find themselves on a Box that's bigger on the inside than on the outside. Can they find out where they are, what happened and how they will get back to each other? Oh yes, and can they save every universe that they're trapped in.

**~ Whatever Happened to Maximum Ride? ~**

**Chapter 1: Torn Apart**

**Max POV**

"Alright guys, we are outta here," I shouted, kicking back a door and running out of the room that held me and my flock in prison. However, I shielded my eyes as a blinding light hit us. There was nothing, and I mean nothing in front of us, apart from some creepy white stuff.

"What's going on?" asked Gazzy, looking shocked. Suddenly, Nudge gasped as wind whipped up around us, dragging all of us away from each other.

"MAX!" Fang yelled, before vanishing out of sight alongside the rest of my flock.

"NO! What's going on?" I shouted, crouching down, tears dripping from my eyes – wait, where did the tears come from? Where? I hardly ever cry, and if you've been following my adventures you should probably know that by now.

I realised that I must do several things:

Find out what the hell happened.

Find out how to get back to the Flock.

Trash whoever separated us from each other.

Save the World, and all of that, that stuff that Jeb keeps telling me about.

"Ouch," I murmured, waking up to find myself hitting a tree. I looked around, my eyes really open now. I was in a forest – loads of thick trees. There was a creepy fog surrounding me, and I could hear weird noises. "Maybe I'm at a theme park," I murmured aloud. "Maybe the Haunted House gig wasn't making them any money so they made a Haunted Forest?"

"Haunted Forest?" said a voice from behind me, and I turned around. The voice was kind of slow, like an old person.

"Who said that?" I asked, shocked. After all, Ghosts didn't exist, did they?

"I did, young human," I looked up, and saw that the tree that I had bashed into was talking... Wait, the tree was talking? "And this forest is not haunted, hmm, hmm, for this is Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn.... Fangorn," I murmured. "I've heard of it before. Not American, not English. Defiantly not Japanese. Maybe this is some new weird creation of The School?"

**FANG POV:**

Okay, that was defiantly weird. One minute, I was held captive at the school – the next – whaboom, here. Wherever, here is.

Suddenly, there was a boom of light and I saw something whizz around me at least five times, something small. Was this some sort of Eraser? It then came to a halt, and I looked shocked.

The thing was a Blue Hedgehog.

"Who're you?" asked the Hedgehog, and I looked even more shocked. Hedgehogs, talking? How could that even be possible?

"Fang," I replied.

"Nice meeting ya Fang," the hedgehog held out his blue hand. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

**3****rd**** Person**

"Okay, that was weird," Nudge looked surprised, looking around the alienish technology in front of her. "Where are we? Where's Max and Fang?"

"I don't know," Iggy murmured, "But every instinct in my body is telling me that wherever the hell we are, we shouldn't be here."

"What?" a man's voice echoed across the room, and Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel turned around to see a strange man, with a brown trench coat and crazy brown hair, which was a different colour to the trench coat. He then repeated his statement two more times. "What? What?"

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER TWO: ENTS AND ORCS**

Okay, what did you think of this Pilot then guys? I know I should be getting on with my other stuff and the like, but yeah. Anyway, remember to read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**~Whatever Happened to Maximum Ride~**

**Chapter 02: Ents and Orcs**

**MAX POV:**

"Hmmm, hmmm," the tree responded, and yeah, I know – am I going insane? Listening to talking trees? "What are these places you call, hmmm, hmmm, English, hmmm, American, hmmm, Japanese, hmmm and The School? I haven't heard of them before, young human."

"Well, I've never heard of talking trees or Fangorn before, so I guess we're even," I replied.

"We are not trees at all, young human," the tree, who said-it-wasn't-a-tree-but-looked-like-one responded, slow and precise words. "We are Ents."

"There's more than one of you?" I asked, and then looked around. Of course there's more than one of them, you idiot. There's a whole fricking forest here! "And, what are Ents?" I added.

"I am an Ent, hmmm, hmmm," the 'Ent' replied. "But you may call me Treebeard, hmmm, hmmm. And what are you called, young human?"

"I'm Max," I replied. "Maximum Ride and then several noises could be heard. "I'd better go and hide. I think whoever that is – might not exactly be friendly."

"You can go and hide, Maximum," replied Treebeard, softly. "I blend in with the woods well enough, ho, ho, ho."

I nodded, and climbed up the tree next to Treebeard, hoping eyes wouldn't suddenly appear. Making myself hidden from view, I crouched down to watch what would, or watch not would occur.

**FANG POV: **

"So Fang, how'd you get here then mate?" asked Sonic, still buzzing around me.

"Can you stop... buzzing?" I asked. "It's getting annoying."

"Sorry," Sonic smiled.

"I don't know how I got here," I replied, truthfully. "I was with the flock, big flash of light and then – here."

"Hey, we'll find out what happened. In the meantime, wanna go and stop Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"Eggman?" I looked confused. "Who's he?"

"You don't know?" asked Sonic. "Just a talking egg with dreams of world domination – and he seems to have made some new toys for us to trash. Ever been into space?"

"Nope," I replied. "Never flown that high."

"So you can fly?" asked Sonic. "Wicked. We'll be able to trash Eggman easily. Tell you what – let's count how much robots we kill. See who wins? Human versus Hedgehog?"

**3****RD ****PERSON POV:**

Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge and Angel looked at the stranger opposite them, who had just completed his final, bemused 'What'.

"How, how did you get here?" asked the stranger. "Nobody can just appear into the TARDIS like you did unless they've had a massive Huron particle intake. But, even so, that's very rare."

"What's a TARDIS?" asked Nudge, and Iggy, Gazzy and Angel grimaced. "How did we get here? Where are Max and Fang? And who the hell are you?"

"Okay, calm down," The Doctor smiled. "I'm The Doctor, and this TARDIS is..."

"Doors!" Gazzy shouted, pointing towards the two doors that led to the exit of the TARDIS, and then running towards them. Angel, Nudge and Iggy were close behind, eager to be free of this strange, alien place.

"No!" The Doctor called. "Don't!"

"Whoa," Gazzy stepped back from the open doors, and looked awed at the green and yellow lights of the Medusa Cascade, thousands of feet in front of them. "That is soo cool. Please don't say that's special effects."

"What's soo cool?" asked Iggy. "Sorry, blind person in the room."

"You're in Space," The Doctor replied, and Angel and Nudge gawped, as did Iggy and Gazzy. "In the Medusa Cascade. Haven't you been here before?"

"When we travelled across space? Is this where we are?" asked Nudge. "How are we breathing? I hope the Daleks don't come again."

"I've got good news and I've got bad news," The Doctor informed them. "The Good news is that the TARDIS is keeping us alive, but the bad news is..."

"Is what, Doctor, if that is your name?" Angel asked.

"Well, the TARDIS happened to be in the Medusa Cascade at the time of your arrival, so whoever sent you here must have planned it, and did so tremendously well, I have to admit... but... we seem to be trapped. I can't go anywhere."

**~Whatever Happened to Maximum Ride~**

**Chapter 02: Ents and Orcs**

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 03: How to separate the Earth**

So The Doctor and the rest of the flock are trapped in the Medusa Cascade. Fang and Sonic are getting ready to destroy Eggman and his invasion of Earth (This, of course, is being set around the Sonic Unleashed video game storyline, but with a much, much more darker plot) and Max is stuck in Fangorn Forest in Middle-Earth, talking to Treebeard, our resident talking Ent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter three, and spoilers for Sonic Unleashed are here from now on – with Fang. **

**~Whatever Happened To Maximum Ride?~**

**~Chapter 03: How to separate the Earth~**

**3****rd**** Person POV: **

An explosion rippled through the air, as Fang and Sonic made their way onto the massive Spaceship orbiting Earth.

A weird laughter echoed through the ship, which Sonic recognised as Eggman. Sounds echoed throughout the spaceship as robots suddenly appeared out of the ground, cannons rotated towards the duo.

"FIRE!" Eggman bellowed, and all hell let loose.

Fang remembered to move in time, dodging the first wave of bullets along with Sonic, and they leapt from one robot to another. Sonic doing most of the hard work, Fang mopping up behind.

Suddenly, a massive robot with Eggman inside leapt down from above, and unleashed a wave of bullets at Sonic and Fang, who dodged one after another.

"Why you little... and who's that guy?" Eggman asked, as Fang approached the machine, somehow gaining a new wave of strength. Missiles rocketed after them, which Fang used his wings to dodge.

"Wings?" Eggman asked. "I'll take you down as easy as the last time! You're not getting away!"

Suddenly, a grappling hook shot out of Eggman's protective suit, grabbing Fang and Sonic in one. They tried to wriggle free, but they were failing. The weapon was just too strong.

Suddenly, crystals appeared around Sonic, and he changed colour – from blue to yellow.

"What?" Eggman and Fang both spoke at the same time as the grappling hook burst into smithereens.

Fire erupted from Sonics' yellow form, as he destroyed Eggman's weaponry, high fiving Fang.

Eggman however, was not beaten yet. A circular orb appeared out of the robot and Rocket boosters burst into life out of the other end. "Uh oh, Time to go, oh!"

Sonic and Fang both caught up with Eggman, Sonic using his otherworldly strength to smash through the doors that Eggman tried to stop him.

Fang and Sonic shot into space as the red ship blew up behind them. Fang was still startled that this was Space, and planet Earth was below.

Fang gulped, looking back at the spaceship that had just blown up behind him. They followed Eggman to another spaceship, where he was thrust out of his orb, bouncing until he crashed on to the floor.

"S- sonic!" Eggman banged his hands on the table. "And the other guy..."

"My name is Fang," Fang replied.

"I'm so-sorry Fang... and Sonic!" Eggman covered his eyes with his hands. "Really, go Easy on me... P-Please?"

Sonic and Fang both touched the floor opposite Eggman, Fang's wings folding in.

"I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear! Just give me another chance!" Eggman pleaded.

"Well, this is new," Sonic spoke. "Showing remorse, Eggman? If you played nice, we wouldn't have to trash all your toys."

"GOTCHA!" Eggman suddenly cried, and blue lights suddenly shot out around Fang and Sonic, draining their energy.

"What's this?" Fang asked, looking shocked.

Suddenly, purple lights shot into the duo, and they both screamed in pain. The maniac was still laughing.

The crystals separated from Sonic, but oddly enough, from Fang as well.

Sonic turned back into blue, screaming, and Fang felt a strong purge of energy emitting from him. Sonic tried to reach for the crystals. But no. The beams holding them were too strong.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho!" Eggman cackled, and Fang and Sonic strained their necks to see what was going on. It looked like a massive weapon. "Oh, I've waited a long time for this!"

Eggman pressed a button dramatically, "FIRE!"

A purple light shot out from the gun, hitting the Earth, sending shockwaves around it, and Fang and Sonic watched in horror as the Earth was ripped apart. "Wooah!" Eggman cried, as purple lights shot out from the molten core of the Earth, for the planet had been ripped into several pieces.

Fang looked at Sonic next to him, who was suddenly growing all hairy. He was turning –into a wolf. Part wolf, part hedgehog. _Werehog_.

Fang tried to flap his wings to escape. But no! No wings! The energy leaving him was his WINGS.

Fang was 100% human. What would the flock think of him now? But that would all come to nothing as he found himself hurtling out of the spaceship, with Sonic, not listening to Eggman's last words.

**~Whatever Happened To Maximum Ride?~**

**~End of Chapter 03: How to separate the Earth~**

**~Stay Tuned for Chapter 04: Conquest of the Daleks~ **


End file.
